GOING LA LA
by santorinibabe
Summary: Jewel Rae is looking forward to her senior year in New York, where she has loyal best friends, and a crush on the verge of becoming more. Which is why she is less than thrilled about moving to LA, until she meets Logan Lerman, her hot celeb neighbor. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**(Introduction)**

"Whaaaaat?"

"You heard me, young lady. We're moving to LA and that's final!"

"But mom! You seriously cannot do this to me! My life here in New York is perfectly going well! Moving to LA would only ruin it! And besides, I'm graduating this year and I need to be closer to Columbia."

"You can adjust, honey. I'm sure you would. This is a big deal for you father with all that promotion and everything. Your Uncle Bruce has already found us a perfect new home somewhere in Santa Monica, so I don't see any problem for that. And as for Columbia, you could always keep in touch."

"But mom! I don't even know anyone in LA! My friends are here in New York! Can Jess and Jean come with us? J cubed would become J squared and they'll hate me if I'll leave them."

"Darling, if they're your friends, they won't hate you if you move out. They would understand if they really care for you. There's always technology to keep you connected. Your cousins Kendall and Kylie can help you cope up."

"But mom, they're-!"

"Jewel Rae Jenner! No more buts!"

"Ugh! Whatever!"

_Yep. That's how my life started to fall apart: me hearing the worst news ever that we're leaving New York to move to LA. I can never imagine myself in LA seeing all those glamorous people with fake tans and obvious plastic surgery bodies everywhere. I can never stand those people. Can they just be naturally beautiful and accept what God has given them? It's so annoying to even think about it! And don't get me started with those haughty sons or daughters of famous personalities. I can never make it through high school with them around. Please tell me this is only a nightmare and that I have to wake up now!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think about this introduction.<strong>

**You can suggest something if you like. This is inspired by Alexandra Potter's Going La La.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

*Alarm Clock rings*

"Jewel, honey! Get ready now, flight's at 1PM," Mrs. Jenner (not the famous one on reality TV) was at the door frame of her daughter's room, reminding her of their moving out of New York.

"Yes, mom!" Jewel Rae said sleepily and hid under her blanket.

_Oh great, it's a nightmare turned reality. Just great._

After feeling her bed for the last time, she got up lazily and took a shower. She cringed when she felt the water in her body. She forgot to put it to hot temperature. She tried imagining herself in LA, with all those sunny days. Her pale skin would probably get a natural tan when she gets there. After showering, she put on some clothes. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and her friends came in and hugged her tightly immediately.

"Guys, I can't breathe!" Jewel struggled to say.

"We're going to miss you, Jewel!" Jess said, her voice shaking like she was about to cry.

"Awwe guys, It'll only be just for a year. We'll reunite soon once we get accepted to Yale next year," Jewel assured them.

"Only a year? That's too long, Jewel. Brooklyn High won't be the same without you," Jean said.

"I know. I hate that we get to leave and move to. Just when my life is turning out well. Such a wrong timing." Jewel crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll still have our Friday night Skyping, right?" Jess said assuringly.

"Of course. Ohhh I wish none of this is happening to me. I was this close to dating Sam Jackson," Jewel said showing a little space between her thumb and index finger.

"Well, on the bright side, you can always find someone maybe even hotter or famous than Sam," Jean moved her eyebrows up and down and gave her and grinned, "You know what I mean."

"Ohh I know alright," Jewel said with a straight face.

-A few moments later, Jewel found herself sitting on the plane by the window. Looking out the window, she watched as JFK turned into something like just a miniature below the blue skies. Feeling more depressed about leaving, she pulled the window shutters down and sighed.

_Goodbye happy days, hello gloomy year._ She thought to herself. Thinking about the whole moving to LA fuss, she remembered watching 9O21O with her friends. It was just too crappy. Seeing all those pathetic people going to parties all the time, using drugs, getting preggy at an early age, and everything; it's just so bogus. Erasing those thoughts, she put on her earphones and played her playlist then slept.

_On the bright side, I might be able to see some of my fave actors and actresses like Rachel McAdams, Kate Winslet, etc. And ohhhkaaay, I was too judgemental, I guess. Maybe the LA people ain't that bad? 90210 was just a show. We'll see what the real LA is like. _

Hours later, Jewel Rae felt her mom's cold hands touching hers, trying to wake her up.

"Sweetie, we're here," her mom announced.

"Huh, what?" she said sleepily.

"We're in LA" her mom replied.

Sighing, she pulled up the window shutter and saw LA getting bigger in view as they were about to land in LAX.

_Here We Go._

Bruce and Kris Jenner, Jewel's famous relatives, picked them up at LAX. For Jewel, it felt kinda weird that as she stepped out of the airport, paparazzi came taking photos of them like she was even a celebrity. So this must be what it's like when you have famous relatives picking you up at the airport. On the way to their new home, she felt jet lag kicking in. This is one of the things she hate about travelling. She could really need to lie in bed and sleep all day. The car stopped in a neighborhood somewhere in Santa Monica, as what her Uncle Bruce had mentioned. The house was simple and cool. She doesn't want to live in those uber fabulous houses in LA, anyway. Simple is cool. She likes simple. She is simple.

"So this is it. Your new home. Welcome to LA." Uncle Bruce announced.

"Thank you so much for helping us look for a place, Bruce," her father patted the back of his uncle.

"Sure thing, brother"

"Jewel, honey, I'll tell Kendall and Kylie to come over to see you. But I guess now isn't the right time, seeing you look really tired. Maybe tomorrow. You need to rest. You all do," Aunt Kris turned to face her.

"Yeah, sure, Aunt Kris," Jewel said with a weak smile.

She really is tired. As soon as they got inside their new house, she immediately went to her new bedroom and lie in bed, feeling comfy like she'd never laid in a bed for years.

* * *

><p>Please Review! :D Thanks for reading! Enjoy<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_August 26_

Jewel woke up on a Sunday morning in an unfamiliar room. She sat up straight from her bed and realized she's in LA. Feeling her stomach grumble, she went to the kitchen when she saw her parents finishing off their breakfast.

"Good morning, honey. So what do you think of our new home?" her mom asked.

"Fine I guess. But I still miss our old home in Brooklyn," she replied.

"Kendall and Kylie will be coming over today," her mom told her.

Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"Oooh that must be them. They must've missed you a lot to come here this early," her mom went to the main door. When she opened the door, she didn't expect a woman carrying a pie to appear.

"Hello, I'm Lisa Lerman. I live next door with my family. Welcome to Beverly Hills, I heard you're from New York?" the woman said, "Here, I made this pie for you as a housewarming gift."

"Why, thank you. Im Carol Jenner. It's nice to meet you. Come in, come in," Mrs. Jenner said, motioning her to come inside. "Honey, can you get this pie?" She called Jewel.

"Oh no it's okay. I just dropped by to give you the pie. I'm kind of in a hurry anyway. It's my daughter's grand opening for her new boutique, Stella and Bow," Mrs. Lerman said smiling. Jewel came and got the pie from her mother's hand.

"This is my daughter, Jewel Rae. She'll be going to be a Senior in Beverly Hills High School," Mrs. Jenner introduced her daughter.

"Hi! Nice meeting you! My son, Logan, is also going to be a Senior in Bev High. I'm sure you'll meet him. He's a shy guy," she smiled at Jewel. A car honked and suddenly, a girl in a Thunderbird convertible pulled over in front of their house. "That's my daughter, Lindsey. Well, I better go now. Nice meeting you again. Good day!" She waved goodbye to the Jenners.

"Likewise," Mrs. Jenner smiled and waved back. "That was kind of her. Good to know we have good neighbours, huh?" her mom asked her, Jewel nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Kendall and Kylie who came.

"Oh My Gosh! Good to see you, Jewel! Last time we saw each other we were playing in the sandbox in your backyard!" Kendall exclaimed and hugged her.

"Do you know who your neighbours are? Logan Lerman on the right and Dean Collins on the left," she said excitedly without waiting for Jewel's response.

"It's good to see you, guys, too!" was all Jewel could manage to tell them.

"What are you planning to do today?" asked Kendall.

"I was planning to unpack my things and maybe prepare for school tomorrow," Jewel replied.

"You are so going to love Beverly Hills High. There are a lot of cool people who goes there. Some of the amazing and successful personalities have graduated there too," Kendall said.

"Yeah, like Jamie Lee-Curtis, Nicholas Cage, Angelina Jolie, even Leighton Meester went there," Kylie said.

"I have an idea. We'll go to school together. We'll pick you up on our way to school so I could give you a tour. I guess we won't be in any class together cos I'm still an incoming Junior," Kendall suggested.

"Sounds cool," Jewel said.

"Greeeat! We are so going to have a good time together! Yay!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yay!" Jewel exclaimed dryly, without them even noticing her subtlety. "I better hit the shower first before we hang out or something," she told them.

"Oh sure, sure, we can wait," Kendall assured her.

Jewel went to her room and showered. After she took a shower, she realized that her clothes are still inside her luggages. She opened one and grabbed what was above. She got her sheer purple V-neck shirt and denim shorts. _Maybe I should just unpack after I hang out with my cousins. Im a fast unpacker_, _anyway_. She thought to herself. She went down and saw her cousins playing Temple Run in their iPhones while waiting. They stopped when they saw her coming down.

"Mom, I'm hanging out with Kendall and Kylie!" she told her mom.

"Be home early, okay?" her mom called out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what u guys think about this chap. Review pls? Thanks :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_August 27 – First day of Jewel Rae's Last year in High School!_

It was the first day of Senior Year. She never expected she'd spend this day in LA. She always imagined her senior year in Brooklyn High School with her friends, plotting for a good Senior's prank. But no, instead, she's in LA, feeling kinda nervous like it's her first day in freshmen year. It feels awkward that she has to be the new girl in her senior year. It took her a long time to choose on what to wear. She wore her fave burnout raglan tee from Forever 21 and tattered jeans and her gray Converse. She tied her hair in fish tail style.

_I guess this would do. _She thought to herself while looking at her mirror.

She heard a honk. Kendall and Kylie are outside waiting for her. She grabbed her smoothie faux leather buckled canvas backpack she got from the internet and went out, still feeling nervous for some reason. She just doesn't know what.

Beverly Hills High School. She read the big sign in the entrance. Kendall went by her side while Kylie went ahead when she saw one of her friends.

"Welcome to Bev High," Kendall said.

She felt people staring at her. Feeling self-conscious, she smiled at Kendall.

"You look nervous," Kendall linked arms with her. "Don't worry, I'm here. No one will stand in your way," she gave a reassuring smile to Jewel.

"Thanks," Jewel said, feeling all of a sudden jealous at her confidence.

"Hey, Kendall!" a guy wearing a BHHS Varsity jacket waved and smiled at them.

"Hey, Jake! This is my cousin, Jewel. She's from New York," Kendall said introducing them.

"Hi, there!" Jake said flashing a grin, showing his really white teeth, "Welcome to BHHS. Are you a Senior, too?" he asked.

"Yep," Jewel replied.

"Cool. It was nice to meet you. I better go, I need to see Coach before the bell rings. See ya round," he said and flashed a grin again showing his teeth. It's like she'd been blinded by those teeth.

"Your first class is on the corner to the left. The cafeteria's downstairs. Just text me when you need me, okay? I need to go now. That's your locker, btw," Kendall informed her.

"Oh okay. Thanks," Jewel said and they both waved goodbye.

Jewel went to her locker. She placed her bag then left some of her things and got hold of her Chemistry book. She closed her locker and noticed a guy, probably Senior, was closing his, too. For a moment, they were locked in each other's eyes. She was mesmerized by those baby blue eyes. It was like the color of the sky when she first stepped in LA. Really blue. Attractive and amazing eyes. Suddenly the bell rang. _Whew, saved by the bell_, Jewel thought. Awkwardly, she looked down and walked to her room for her first period class.

Her first day went pretty well. Though she remained invisible without her cousins, she thought it was better that way. She was observing her environment, trying to survey the people around. She heard from some people that some of the kids here are children of famous celebrities. Everywhere she finds someone either famous, or just related to famous ones. She herself was related to the famous ones. She ate lunch with Kendall and her friends, which were also famous. There's Tiffany Alvord, a singer-songwriter, famously known in YouTube with her amazing covers, as what Kendall told her; Elizabeth McLaughlin, an actress who starred in The Clique, and Chachi Gonzalez, a famous dancer. She have noticed Elizabeth and Tiffany in her classes. They must be Seniors, too. She liked Kendall's friends. They were kind and cool to be with. When classes ended, Kendall and Kylie had dropped her in their house. They were kind of in a hurry due to some shoot for that new season of Keeping Up with the Kardashians.

She got out of the car and waved goodbye to them. She noticed a car pulling over the next house. A guy stepped out of the car and waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride, Cooper!" he shouted then turned towards their house. He noticed Jewel was staring at him.

_It was the guy with those baby blue eyes! He must be Logan Lerman. _She said in her mind. Noticing him noticing her, she looked away and walked towards her house. Things suddenly came flashing her mind: His mom saying his son named Logan is a senior in Bev High, too; Kylie saying she's neighbours with Logan. No wonder Kylie was so hyped when she told her Logan was her neighbour. The guy's cute! His eyes are so amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>OT: Don't you just love Logan's eyes? Those amazing blue eyes takes every Lermaniac's heart away :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"How was school, honey?" Mrs. Jenner asked.

"It was.. okay, mom. Not what I expected it to be," Jewel replied.

"Did you enjoy your new school?" her mom asked her again.

" Uhm, kinda. Kendall helped me familiarize the school and she introduced me to some of her friends," she replied.

"Glad you have fun, sweetie," Her mom smiled like a happy mother seeing her kid in her first day.

Jewel went up to her room feeling rather tired. She wanted to rest but she suddenly remembered her first day assignments. She hated having homework on the first day. She was sitting in her bed, staring blankly and thinking about how the day went well. It did turn out pretty well. Although she could see a lot of bratty kids in school, high school in LA wasn't that bad. But she still misses her old school. During the first day orientation, she was thinking of her old school instead of listening. What were her friends in NY doing right now? She wondered. She noticed a guy across the window came in to the room next door.

_Oh my gosh it's him again! Baby blue eyes! _

Noticing him noticing her for the second time that day, or technically the third, she looked away and went away from the window to hide.

_So we're not only next-door neighbours, we're locker neighbours and room neighbours, too? Kylie would like this. But then, should I tell her? She might wanna swap places with me in that case. Why am I thinking like Im enjoying this? Am I having a crush on this guy? I'm not even sure if his name is Logan. Maybe he's Dean? Was Dean living on the right or was it Logan? I really don't know and I don't care. All I know is the guy whose room is across mine and whose locker is beside mine has really amazing eyes._

She shook the thought away and concentrated on doing her homework.

The next day, she went to her first period class, which was Chemistry. She went to the chemistry lab and sat to the table next to Tiffany and Elizabeth. They were talking about some party that weekend at someone's house in Malibu when she came.

"Hey, Jewel! Have you heard of that all-seniors party going to be held in Krissy's at Malibu this Saturday?" Tiffany asked her.

"Uhm, nope. Maybe I wasn't invited," she replied.

"Non-sense. All the seniors are invited," Elizabeth told her.

"But I don't know anyone," Jewel shrugged.

"You can come with us! We'll introduce you to some cool people in our year," Tiffany smiled at her.

Suddenly, their teacher, Mr. Jensen who looks like Einstein, came in.

"Good Morning, class. Today, we are going to start our experiment. I'm pretty sure you've made your researches? Yeah? Okay. So now, look at the person sitting beside you and say, 'Hello, Chem partner!' They'll be your lab partners for the rest of the school year," Mr. Jensen announced.

Jewel was about to say 'Hello, Chem partner!' as what was asked to by their teacher, but she noticed no one was sitting next to her. She raised her hand .

"Is it possible to be in a trio, Mr. Jensen?," she pointed her thumb at Tiffany and Elizabeth, "I don't seem to have a partner here," she said looking at the empty seat next to her.

The door opened and someone came in. It was him again. The guy with those amazing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm late Mr. Jensen," he said panting.

"Well, I'm sure you have a good reason for that, Mr. Lerman. We'll talk about it later. But for now, uhh Ms. Jenner? I guess you have a partner now," Mr. Jensen motioned the guy to the empty seat beside Jewel.

Jewel felt awkward. She didn't know what to say as they guy sat next to her. She felt her heart pumping really fast. "Hi, I'm Jewel Rae. I'm new here," she managed to say.

"Hi, I'm Logan. I like your name," he said.

Jewel felt like she was blushing. "Yeah, my mom's a sucker for puns," she thought of what she just said and added, "No pun intended," she giggled nervously and softly. Logan just smiled.

**LOGAN LERMAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Darn, I'm late. I knew I should've just told Lindsay to drive me to school instead of waiting for Cooper. I entered the Chem lab and saw her. The girl from yesterday. Mr. Jensen had just told her now she has a problem. It took me seconds to realize he meant me. I sat next to her and we made introductions. Her name is Jewel Rae. Nice name. I really don't know what to say next. I just smiled when she joked. I couldn't concentrate. She is really pretty. I like how she let her hair down today. Those long wavy brown hairs down her back.. I noticed a few strands are nearly covering her face. I wanted to tuck it behind her ears so I could see those beautiful big brown eyes of hers.  
><em>

Interrupted by Mr. Jensen, Logan looked away. Feeling kind of awkward.

"Mr. Lerman and Ms. Jenner, please get your tasks here," their teacher called them.

They started doing their experiment. Logan couldn't help staring at her. He noticed she had a dimple on her left cheek when she turned and smiled at him.

_She must've noticed I'm staring at her. Quit it, Logan. _Logan said to himself.

"Jewel, may we borrow your Bunsen burner for a while? Ours kinda suck," Tiffany asked and waved a hand at Logan, "Hi, Logan!"

"Hey, Tiff" he said and smiled shyly.

"He's a really shy boy. But nonetheless, cute," Tiffany whispered to Jewel.

Jewel nodded_. I noticed that one, too._ She said to herself.

_I'm not sure what Tiffany just whispered to Jewel. But if it's about me, I don't care_. Logan said to himself.

The bell rang and it was a good timing cause they just finished. They all left the room. Logan smiled and went ahead of Jewel, who was waiting for Tiffany and Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Saturday morning, Kendall was in Jewel's room giving her advice on her first LA party.

"I wish you could come," Jewel told Kendall.

"I'm not a Senior yet. I couldn't just party crash Krissy's party, it would cause me my social life. And besides, we're going to have a shoot this afternoon and Kim asked me to go with her to the studio," Kendall said.

" So which one?" Jewel asked, holding a pink crochet trim racer tank from Wet Seal on her right and a tye dye bubble tee still from Wet Seal on the left.

"The pink one," Kendall suggested.

Jewel wore the pink tank top and a white shorts, with her navy blue and white striped bikini underneath.

"You look hot, like post-summer hot," Kendall commented.

"Thanks," she smiled then applied her pink nouveau MAC lipstick.

"Honey, Tiffany and Lizzy are here!" her mom called out.

"Oh they're here," Jewel said.

"Well, you better go. I have to wait for mom and Aunt Carol to finish their 'catching up'," she air-quoted her last words. They said their goodbyes and went off.

Jewel has never been to a pool party before. Krissy's house was amazing. They had that infinity pool with the view of the Pacific. Some of the people were already diving to the sea. It looked pretty awesome but she wasn't in the mood for it. She barely know anyone here except for Tiff and Liz.

"Heeeeeya! You're Jewel, right? Kendall's cousin?" it was Jake Wilson, the jock Kendall introduced to her on the first day.

"Uh-huh," She nodded.

"Wait, Imma introduce you to someone, Patrick!" he called someone who was sitting by the pool.

"Hey Patrick, this is Jewel, Kendall's cousin. Jewel, this is Patrick, my cousin," Jake said.

"Hi" they both said to each other.

"So, are you new here?" Patrick asked Jewel.

"Yeah, I am. Just moved here from New York," she replied.

"Woow, New York. I-" he was interrupted by a blonde in bikini calling him saying it's his turn to dive into the ocean. "Sorry. I'll, uhh, see you around?"

Jewel nodded and smiled. "Sure." Then he left and dived. Everybody cheered for him.

"Girl, that was Patrick Schwarzenegger. Hottie, right?" Liz said.

"Oh my gosh, guys, there's Cooper Hefner," Tiff blushed.

Following Tiff's gaze, she saw a cute, tall guy by the door. He was with a blonde guy and a familiar guy. _Logan_.

"I need to go to the toilet. D'you know where it is?" Jewel asked Liz.

"It's inside to the left," she replied.

She went inside trying to look down so Logan won't see her. She wasn't sure why she was hiding from him. After she washed her hands, she inhaled deeply and went out again. Tiff and Liz was nowhere to be found. She just sat on the pool bar and asked for water, she felt dehydrated.

"Hey, there, neighbour." She turned and saw Logan.

"Hi!" she squeaked like she was hiding and was found. Then there was awkward silence.

"Sooo.." they both said at the same time. They giggled then awkward silence.

"Uhh, sorry. I'm really an awkward person, I admit," Logan said.

"Im an awkward person, too. Explains why I hardly talk to you during our chem class," she admitted too.

There was another awkward silence.

"That was awkward." They both said together and laughed.

_God, I don't know what to say to her. I wanna talk but I can't think of anything to say. _Logan thought.

"So you're from New York, right?" Logan asked. Jewel nodded. "I love New York. The place is great."

"Yeah, I know. I kind of missed New York. I'm just waiting to finish high school so I could go back and proceed to Law school," she said.

"Lemme guess, Columbia?" Logan asked. Jewel nodded. "That's cool. I was planning to go to NYU myself," he said.

"Really? What course were you planning to take?" Jewel asked.

"Creative Writing." Logan replied.

"Cool" she said.

"Why so lonely?" he asked.

"I was with Tiff and Liz but I couldn't find them anywhere," she replied. "How 'bout you? I saw you with two other guys when you came."

"They went diving with Tiff and Liz, actually," he replied.

"Why didn't you go diving? Are you scared?" she said teasingly.

"No Im not, I just happen to feel dehydrated and so I came here to ask for water" Logan defended himself. "Maybe you're the one who's afraid, aren't you?" he said teasingly.

"No, Im not. I felt dehydrated, too. Wanna do it right now?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Leggo!"

They went to the side of the infinity pool. On the count of three, they both jumped down to the ocean and people cheered. When they reached down, they got to the shore laughing.

"That was fun"

"Yeah, totally." Logan said.

"OH good, you're here. I just received a call from my agent and we have to go now," Liz said, relieved to see her.

"Oh okay." She said to Liz. "It was nice talking with you, Logan. See you when I see you," she smiled.

"Yeah, see you when I see you," Logan rebounded.

"I was looking everywhere for you," Jewel said as they left.

"Sorry we left you. Tiff here just couldn't say no to Cooper," Liz said teasingly.

"Shut up," Tiff nudged her elbows and blushed. "Were you having a good time with Logan?"

It took her a few seconds to realize Jewel that Tiff was asking her.

"Ohh what? Uhh, Yeah, I guess," she smiled at the thought of it.

"It was pretty obvious. Oooh, girl, he must've liked you. He's a shy boy and rarely talks to us, ya know." Liz said teasingly.

"Stopped teasing us, Liz." Tiff warned her.

"Just saying" she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatchu think of this chapter?<strong>

**Btw, I got the idea of the infinity pool and the diving thing from the movie Wild Child :)**

**Pls Review? :D Thanks**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It was 3 AM. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Liz had said earlier.

_Logan likes me? I remember Mrs. Lerman and Tiff saying he was a shy boy. Does he rarely talk to people? Does he only talk to the people he likes? I'm sure it's not like that. But then again, he was the first one who talked to her. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I don't wanna be disappointed in the end. What if he was just talking to me cos his friends left him? Ugh I don't even know why I'm thinking like this. Why can't I just sleep!_

She got up and turned on the lights. She looked out the window and noticed Logan's room was lit and he was sitting and staring blankly, until he noticed her getting up. Logan smiled and mouthed something. Jewel couldn't get it. Logan looked for a marker and paper. He wrote something and showed it to Jewel.

"Couldn't sleep?" it said. Jewel shook her head and shrugged. "Me too." He wrote another.

Jewel looked for a marker and a used paper. She wrote "What r u doin?"

"Trying to pack"

"Where to?" Jewel wrote.

"North Carolina"

"What for?" Jewel wrote. Feeling curious.

"Film shoot. Can I ask for your #?"

_Ohh, so he's an actor. OMG. He just asked for my number! _Jewel thought, making a mental note to Google him and his movies tomorrow. She then wrote her number. Moments later, her phone rang.

"911?" he joked.

"Yes, this is 911. How may I help you?" she joked back then giggled.

"Uhh, I really can't sleep. What to do?"

"That's easy. Lick your elbow," she suggested grinning.

"How is licking my elbow going to put me to sleep?" he asked laughing. But then he tried to do it, anyway. Jewel laughed. "You're just making me look stupid." They both laughed.

"So what movie are you going to film in North Carolina?" Jewel asked.

"It's called Writers. It's a drama about this family of well, writers," he replied.

"Hmm I'll be looking forward to see that when it comes out,"

"You should,"

"And why is that?" _Why do I sound like im flirting?_ She said in her mind.

"Cause the movie's going to be great.." he said and added, "..and cause im going to be in it."

"Wow" she said half-heartedly.

"I know"

"You know what? Im glad you called. For a moment I felt like one of Taylor Swift's music video, writing messages in markers and showing it to my neighbour whose room's across mine. That was a bit tiring, too."

_I'm glad, too. I want to hear your voice, he wanted to say. _"Yeah that was tiring," he said instead. "So does that make me Lucas Till?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Huh? Ohh, No" she giggled.

"Oh good. For a moment I thought I was going to do country," he said with his version of a country accent.

They both laughed.

"You're funny,"

"Why, thank you. People say im more of a corny person than funny. Well, at least that's what I read on the comments on my videos in YouTube," he said.

"You have funny videos on YouTube?"

"Yeah, with my best friend, Dean, who's on the next house to your left. We're called monkeynuts1069."

"I should watch them tomorrow."

"You should. You know honestly, it's good to know someone who doesn't know everything about me for once. People here, especially in school, knows like _almost everything_ about me, like what I ate on this day, what I wore in school, this and that. It's just so annoying. One obsessed brat even transferred to Bev High when she knew I went there. I don't want to be famous like that."

"Then why become an actor?"

"Acting has become my passion. I love films. I'm addicted to it. At first it was kind of just a hobby until I learned to love it. I'm not in it to be famous."

"Wow" she said, this time, heartedly.

They've talked and talked. They didn't even notice the time. It was 5 AM already when they ended their conversation. They have talked for about 2 hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week and a half and Jewel missed her old Chem partner. For the mean time, she's on a trio with Liz and Tiff. But he'd kept in touch. He'd texted her when he got to North Carolina. They've been texting a lot lately. She felt like they're really close now. He's like her new best friend now. Her friends back in New York went all nuts knowing about this. _How come they know about Logan and I didn't till I came here? _She said to herself.

On Friday, the girls decided to have lunch at El Torito Grill, a Mexican restaurant. Jewel was so hungry, she ordered a plate Beef Sonora Quesadilla & Cheese Enchilada.

"How come you're still a size 2 even though you eat a lot like that? I have to be conscious about my diet cause even just a teeny bit percent of calories would gain me a lot of weight." Kendall said.

"Want some?" Jewel offered.

"No, thank you."

"Hey, did you know that Logan is currently dating Lily Collins, his co-star?" Chachi asked Jewel.

"Really? He's never told me 'bout that. Maybe that's just a rumor," she defended.

"Maybe he just didn't want to tell you cause you might get jealous or something,"

"Me? Get jealous? Naaah. He's just my friend and confidante. I like it like that,"

"Who's Lily Collins? Does she go to our school?" Kendall asked.

"Nope. She's a Britt. Daughter of Phil Collins, the singer. She's playing as Logan's love affair in his new movie, Writers," Liz replied.

"Oh heeey, pretty ladies!" someone called out. It was Jake and he was with Patrick. "Hey, Kendall!"

Kendall blushed. By the look in their eyes, Jewel sensed her cousin's not telling her something.

"Hey, Jake. Hey Patrick," Kendall said.

"I thought you were in North Carolina filming, too, Patrick?" Liz asked.

"I came back early. Apparently, they don't need me yet. I'll just wait for their call when my part's coming," he replied.

"You guys should sit with us," Chachi invited them. The guys sat, Jake beside Kendall and Patrick next to Jewel.

"Heey there, New Yorker." Patrick smiled at Jewel.

"Hey"

"May I ask why you and your family has moved here?" he asked.

"My dad got assigned here. He used to direct shows in Broadway, and this time he's directing films," She replied.

"Cool. So you and Kendall are cousins?"

"Yep"

"It's pretty obvious, huh, with all our beauty genes matching," Kendall said proudly.

"You are so self-confident. Me likeey" Jake grinned.

"Is there something going between you two?" Tiff asked suspiciously.

Kendall and Jake looked at each other.

"Yeah, we're kind of dating," Kendall admitted.

"Since when? Why didn't you tell us?" Chachi pouted.

"I didn't have time. You know, with all those cameras are monitoring me. They're having a break today, that's why I asked you guys to hang out with me," she said. "Don't tell my mom, please, Jewel?" Kendall begged.

"Sure"

"Thanks, you're the best"

"Hey you know what I just noticed? Jewel, you're the only single Pringle left in the group," Liz said teasingly.

"What's wrong with being single?"

"Nothing, I just think that you should go out with someone," she looked at Patrick. "Oh I know! You should go out with Patrick! You two look cute together. Don't they look cute together?"

For a moment there was an awkward silence. Jewel blushed. Patrick fake-coughed.

"Awkwaaaard," Chachi broke the silence.

"Yeah, I know." Liz said.

"Agreed." Jewel said

"Trust Lizzy and her match-making expertise," Tiff said sarcastically. Then they all laughed and continued chit-chatting.

They got back to school after lunch. As the girls went back inside, Jewel heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Patrick.

"Hey, uhh, can we talk just for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. uhh, girls, for a while?" she turned to the girls and they nodded and waited.

"Listen, I was kind of considering what Liz just said earlier. Uhh, would you like to hang out or something?"

She was thinking about it for a moment. Why not? "Sure" she said and smiled.

He grinned. "Pick you up at six?"

"Yeah"

"Then it's a date?"

"It's a date"

They smiled at each other then parted ways.

"What was that all about?" Kendall asked Jewel.

"He asked me out on a date" she replied.

The girls squealed.

"See? Trust me and my match-making expertise," Liz grinned proudly and they all laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The girls were preparing Jewel for her date with Patrick on Saturday afternoon. They made her wear her white 3/4 sleeved lace top, her vintage necklace with the jewel pendant, floral skirt and a pair of red doll shoes.

"Should I put my hair up or down?" Jewel asked.

"Down," they all agreed.

"You look amazing with those long naturally wavy hair of yours down," Kendall said.

"Agreed," the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh. You're so gorgeous!" Liz exclaimed. "I knew Patrick would want to ask you out. It was pretty obvious with his eyes yesterday."

"Where's he taking you again?" Chachi asked.

"A restaurant called Providence?" she replied unsurely.

"Oooh a fancy date!" Tiff exclaimed.

"OMG. He must like-like you already. I heard that's where his parents had their first date," Chachi said.

"Does he take his first dates there?" Jewel asked curiously.

"Uhhm. I don't know. He's never had a girlfriend. There were rumors that he was dating Miley Cyrus but then he told us himself that it wasn't true," Tiff said.

"OMG! You might be his first girlfriend!" Liz exclaimed.

"You and your match-making expertise," Kendall said. Jewel blushed. "Tell us everrrrything after your date, okay?"

The doorbell rang. The girls squealed. "OMG! He's here!" they all said excitedly and went down. Jewel opened the door and saw Patrick. He looked kind of nervous. He smiled and gave Jewel a bouquet. She could hear the girls behind her squealing.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"You look amazing. You always do," he complimented. "So, shall we?" Jewel nodded.

"Take care of our New Yorker, Schwarzenegger, okay?" Liz called out. Tiff elbowed her. "What? He calls me by my last name too!"

"Awwe, there goes our single Pringle ready to mingle!" Chachi fake sobbed.

Jewel got back from her date with Patrick just on time before her curfew. She immediately called her friends on a 5 way call.

"So how did it go?" Liz asked.

"It was… it went, uhh, perfectly well. I guess" she replied.

"Spill."

"Well, we had dinner. We talked and started this getting-to-know-each-other thing. He told me about his accident and everything. Then we went to Venice beach and had long walk on the shore and continued chatting. He shared about his parents' divorce. He was so genuine," she shared.

"Do you like him?" Tiff asked.

"Yeaah, I guess. He's not—" the girls squealed with delight from the phone that she cringed and took it off her ears then continued, "He's not that bad."

"Did you two make out?" Liz asked.

"I don't kiss and tell." She replied.

"You promised to tell us everything," Liz insisted.

"Okay fine. Yeah, we sorta did." She admitted. The girls squealed loudly again.

"OMG! Spill!"

"Ok, so we sat on the shore. Talked. He told me how beautiful I was. Then, we just stared at each other for a moment and suddenly our faces got closer and closer and that's when we kissed."

"Oh my gosh!" the girls yelled and laughed.

They said their goodbyes after they talked about Jewel's date.

Suddenly, she got a text from Logan:

Logan: still up?

Jewel: yep

Logan: can't sleep.

_Should I tell him about my date with Patrick earlier? Naaah, he didn't even share about his new girlfriend, Lily._

Logan: wat up?

Jewel: not much. U?

Logan: almost done with filming.

Jewel: wen will u be back?

Logan: not sure. prob nxt week.

Then she suddenly remembered Patrick was leaving tonight for North Carolina to shoot with them. She got a text from Patrick. _Speaking of him.._

Patrick: had a really gr8 time. Thx for tonight LAX for NC. be back nxt week. gonna miss u

Jewel: I miss u already.

It took her a minute to realize she sent it to Logan, instead of Patrick. _OMG! Fuck! Oh shit! Where's the undo button when you need one?_

Jewel: oops, sorry. wrong send.

_Uggghh he'll think I didn't miss him. I do. But it would be awkward if I tell him, now that I'm seeing Patrick. Gosh, clumsy me. Logan didn't reply :(_

Jewel to Patrick: thx. me too. gonna miss u too.

She double-checked if it was sent to the right person this time.

**Logan Lerman's POV**

Jewel: I miss u already.

_Is this for real? Did she just say she miss me?_

His face lit up. His heart started jumping up and down. He felt his cheeks warm a bit. He sat up his bed and reread the text again. _I miss u already…_

Another text came

Jewel: oops, sorry. wrong send.

Disappointed, he threw himself back to his bed.

_I knew that wasn't possible_. He thought to himself, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>OT: Do you guys know who Patrick Schwarzenegger is? He's the son of the action star, Arnold Schwarzenegger. Google him and you'll find a cute guy :D Just saying.. :3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

It had been a week and Patrick and Jewel kept exchanging cheesy, romantic text messages while he was filming in NC. When she came here in LA and met Logan, she kind of wished he would be the first one to ask her out. But then, they're just friends. No-strings attached.

On Friday morning, Jewel was about to enter the school when she noticed someone was walking towards her. She smiled surprisingly.

_Oh. My. Gosh! Logan's back!_ She felt like her heart did a somersault inside her body.

They were almost getting closer but then.. someone barged in.

_Patrick. He's back too. Now, why do I feel like I'm upset that my boyfriend just got back from his movie shoot?_

Patrick kissed her on her cheek. Jewel stopped walking towards Logan and smiled at Patrick.

"Look who's back? Surprise!" he exclaimed.

"Yaaay" she said half-heartedly as they walked while holding each other's hands towards the entrance of the school. She noticed Logan as they passed by him, giving her a weak smile instead. She smiled back.

He looked happier before Patrick interjected.

"So you and Patrick Schwarzenegger, huh?" Logan came and sat beside Jewel in Chem class.

"Heeey, you're back! My Chem partner's back!" she exclaimed, trying to change the topic.

"You didn't tell me you dated Patrick," he said teasingly.

"You didn't tell me you dated Lily Collins,"

"It was only for publicity," Logan said softly so no one else but the two of them could hear.

"Ohh" she was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"It'll end, eventually."

Mr. Jensen came and announced of an investigatory project due next week. They planned to start doing it after school. So when Jewel got home, she put got her laptop with her and strode off next door. She pressed the doorbell button and was greeted by Mrs. Lerman.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Lerman. Is Logan here?" she asked.

"Yes, dear, he's upstairs in his bedroom,"

"Oooh, Logan's got a girl visitor!" a guy from behind Mrs. Lerman said teasingly. He must be Logan's brother.

"Stop teasing your brother and call him, please, Lucas." His mom demanded.

"Logieee! You've got a LOVELY visitor," he went up and yelled teasingly.

"Don't mind Lucas. He just likes teasing his brother." His mom said. Jewel just smiled. "Ohh come in." She came in and saw Logan coming down from the stairs.

"Mom, we'll just be by the tree house to do our Chemistry project," he told his mom. "Internet connection's better there," he informed Jewel.

"You have Chemistry together?" Lucas appeared again and laughed at his own joke. "Lemme guess, you have History together, too? And maybe French?" he winked at no one in particular and laughed again.

"As much as you're right there, Lucas, you're still not funny enough," Logan told his brother. Jewel giggled.

"Boys," their mother warned them. "Jewel, would you like to stay for dinner tonight? Lucas is going to be cooking his specialty. You should try."

"Yeah, tonight, we're going Italiano!" he announced.

"Uhm, yeah sure."

"Great, I'll tell your mother later," Mrs. Lerman said and Jewel smiled and nodded then headed off to their tree house, with Logan leading. They started doing some researches. Hours later, Logan's mom called them out for dinner. They got to the dining area. It was his first time to see the complete family of Lermans.

"Honey, this is Jewel Rae Jenner. Our new neighbour," Mrs. Lerman told Mr. Lerman

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He smiled. Now she knows where Logan got his looks from.

"Same to you, Mr. Lerman" she replied.

"So you're Logan's classmate?"

"Yep."

"Hear me RAWR! Italiano's coming!" Lucas exclaimed and appeared from the kitchen.

"I thought I heard Al Pacino there," a girl had suddenly appeared from the living room and kissed their parent's cheek.

"This is Lindsey, my sister" Logan introduced them.

"You must be Jewel Rae Jenner? Logan's told me a lot about you"

"No, I didn't"

"I was just teasing with you, Logiee," she laughed. "Mom told me the Jenners have a lovely daughter with a cute name." she said and smiled at Jewel.

"Thanks"

"Now that we're complete, let's sit and hold hands for prayer" Mrs. Lerman announced.

Jewel was sitting in between Logan and Mrs. Lerman, which was awkward cause they have to hold hands for prayer. Mr. Lerman lead the prayer and then they began eating.

"So, how's my master piece?" Lucas asked Jewel.

"They're delish" she smiled and gave him a two thumbs up.

"Thanks! You know, I tweeted Shaq the other day that Jeremy Lin has been doing so well I had to bake Linzer Cookies."

"Funny" Logan said sarcastically and fake laughed.

"Nothing makes me happier than making others laugh. Gimme a credit for that, brother"

"Sure, Reptar" the Lermans laughed at what Logan just said.

"We call him Reptar, you know as in Reptar-the-dino-in-Rugrats?" Lindsey explained.

"Ohhh!" Jewel said getting it.

"Rawwwr!" Lucas roared.

After they ate, Logan and Jewel got back to the tree house to finish doing their research.

"I like your family. Your parents are so kind and your siblings are funny. Sometimes I wish I had siblings." Jewel said.

"Hmph, be careful what you wish for," Logan warned and they both laughed and continued doing their project.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

It was Patrick's birthday on September 18 and Jewel was invited for a family dinner at the Schwarzenegger's residence at Brentwood. She was nervous cause was going to meet her boyfriend's family for the first time.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs. Schwarzenegger," Jewel greeted them.

"Good evening, darling. Just a correction there, it's Ms. Shriver for me now," Patrick's mom said.

"Ohh, sorry." she said suddenly remembering the divorce.

"So happy to finally meet my son's girlfriend," Mr. Schwarzenegger said.

"This is my sisters, Katherine and Christina, ohh and my brother, Christopher," Patrick introduced his sibs.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Jewel said and smiled.

"She's prettier than what you described, Pat" Christopher teased.

"Nice to meet you, too." Katherine said.

Then they all ate their dinner. It was pretty silent and serious back there but she had a good time, nonetheless. At least she finally met her boyfriend's family. When she got home, she called her friends from New York.

_Jewel: I just had dinner with the Schwarzenegger's. its Patrick's birthday._

_Jean: Oh my! How lucky of you! Having a boyfriend who's father is Arnold Schwarzenegger. My mom would be totally jealous when I'll tell her that._

_Jewel: There's just something about their family that's so.. gloomy? And awkward. They're serious people. But I don't blame them. Their family must've been through a lot since the divorce and everything._

_Jess: Ohh yeah forgot they got divorced.._

_Jewel: It was just so different when I had dinner with the Lermans._

_Jean: I wish I could have dinner with famous people.  
><em> 

Jewel saw Logan and Lucas from across her room. 

_Jewel: Guys, I have to go. Call u some other time?_

_J&J: yeah sure. bye_

Logan and Lucas saw her and waved and smiled at her. He noticed she was dressed.

_God, she's so beautiful._ He got curious so he opened his window to ask. She did, likewise.

"Wow, you're dressed. Where are you heading?" Logan asked.

"Ciao, bella" Lucas smiled.

"Actually, I just got back from Patrick's birthday dinner," she replied.

"Ohh."

Jewel yawned. She was tired. "Hey, I have to go. I, uhh, gotta change then go to bed. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, see you." He said. She smiled then closed her windows.

"You obviously like her, right? Why not go for her?" Lucas asked.

"She's dating someone else"

"She's unavailable? I guess it's late for that," Lucas tutted.

"I know"

"Que sera, sera, brother. What will be.. will be," Lucas patted his back and left.

Logan sighed.

_I like her but I guess she only likes us to be friends. Nothing more. She's actually the only girl I like-like and I wanted her to be mine. Lucas was right, I guess it's late for that. I remember the first time I saw her. It was on the first day of school and we were both in our lockers. She turned to face me and I saw her beautiful eyes. I remember thinking 'Hey, she's beautiful'. And when she smiled at me during our chemistry class, she just took my heart away. I didn't know why. I didn't even know her that time. My heart just beats fast when I see her. I was hurt when I saw her with Patrick the day I got back and surprised her. She's really an amazing person. She's kind, true, down-to-earth and a jolly person. She's a simple one, doesn't wanna be like those brats from school. I feel comfortable when she's around. She's not like the other girls I know. I'm glad we're friends._

Jewel was just lying in her bed when she was about to sleep. But it turns out, she can't. She thought of watching a movie. But what?

_I can't believe I'm going to have a marathon of Logan's movies. I won't tell him though, cause that would be so embarrassing. I was just curious. I mean, he's my friend and I feel like I don't completely know him cause I haven't seen his movies yet. It felt weird seeing him on the screen._

It was already 3AM when she slept while watching Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

A month had been all a blur, with school, getting good grades for college, going to parties with Kendall and the girls and sometimes with the Kardashians (Jewel had been in some episodes of their reality show), and spending time with Patrick. She'd been having a lot of publicity, recently. Her friends from New York even called her up first thing in the morning saying that she was one of the 'Wild Children of LA' as seen on the papers. She'd been so busy lately, it had been long since she'd talked with some of her friends and Logan. They only see each other during class hours.

Her phone rang.

" Jewel, you have got to come here at Phoebe's! The party's getting wiiiiild!" Kendall said loudly against the noise in her background.

"I can't. I have to study for our major exam tomorrow"

"But Patrick's even here!"

"What? He never told me he's going!"

"I was even surprised you weren't with him. Listen, I have to go bef-aaaaahahaa!" Kendall hang up.

_UGH! He told me he's at home with his dad!_

She called Patrick. He hung up. She called again. 3 times. He won't answer.

_UGH! Okay, calm yourself down, Jewel. Calm down._

She continued studying.

After an hour, Patrick called.

"Im sorry I didn't hear my phone ring," he said sounding drunk.

"How come you didn't tell me you're going to Phoebe's party? You said you can't have group study with me because your dad wants to spend quality time with his kids?" she said angrily.

"Im sorry" he said tipsily.

"Im sorry? that's it? No explanation?"

"What do you expect me to tell you? You already know the truth"

"Ugh! Jerk!" she hung up. She felt like she was going to cry. She looked out the window and noticed Logan was looking at her, with pitying eyes.

They began their marker messages again

Logan: U ok?

Jewel: No

Logan: Fight w/ Patrick?

Jewel: Yep

Logan: don't cry. Cheer up

Logan: I'll show u something. Tree house?

Jewel nodded and wiped her tears. She headed towards their backyard and made a shortcut to the tree house, she climbed up and saw Logan, with his laptop.

"Presenting Monkeynuts1069 Production!" he announced. "Dean and I made a video earlier and I just uploaded it on YouTube. Hope this would cheer you up a bit" he said and smiled.

While watching the video, she can't help but laugh. She insisted on watching more of their videos. For a moment, she forgot about Patrick.

"You guys are funny" she giggled.

"Thanks"

"Thank you. For trying to cheer me up" she said and smiled.

"No prob. So.. uhh, wanna talk about it?"

"Naah. I don't want to bother you with it"

Suddenly, she received a txt message from Kendall showing a picture of Patrick kissing a girl.

Kendall: Im not showing this to hurt you. Im showing this cause I care for you. Screw that jerk! Xoxo

This time, Jewel cried again.

"Why? What happened?" he asked. She showed him the photo.

"Don't cry over a jerk. He's not worth your tears," he said, wiping her tears.

She hugged him. Then wiped away her tears.

"Yeah! You're right! You're absolutely right!" she giggled nervously.

"That's the spirit!"

"Thank you. Soooo much. For being here with me. Trying to cheer me up with those funny videos and letting me cry on your shoulders. You're my hero," she smiled.

"It's the least I could do to a friend," he smiled.

"Well, we should get going. We still have that major test tomorrow" they got up and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"It feels good to be single again," Jewel told the girls on a 5-way phone call.

"I know right? Welcome to the group," Liz said.

"Now that we're all single again.. Let's go to our family's beach house this weekend!" Kendall announced. "Can I come with you guys?" Kylie said from the background. "Yeah, whatever" Kendall told Kylie.

"Yeah, that'll be so awesome!" Tiff exclaimed.

Jewel couldn't concentrate on what the girls were saying. She was hearing a faint sound of a keyboard playing. She looked across her room. She spotted Logan playing. Logan noticed her looking.

"Guys, I gotta go. I have this, uhh, thing to.. do. Gottacallyoulaterbye!" She said in a hurry then opened her window.

"Didn't know you play," she said to Logan.

"I guess it never came across my mind"

"Can I come over and listen you play?"

"Yeah, sure"

She came out of the window and held a branch of the tree which was in the middle of their rooms. She used it to cross to the other house. She went inside Logan's room.

"Wow, nice shortcut"

"So, what were you playing earlier?" Jewel asked.

"It's called Little Darlin. It's a song by Landon Pigg and I play the piano part of it,"

"Can I hear it again?"

Logan started playing it again.

"I used to be in a band along with Dean, my best friend, and Daniel Pashman. It's called Indigo."

"You play the keyboard?"

"Yep. And the guitar."

"Cool. I wanna hear you play the guitar. And sing!" she pleaded.

"Okay. But don't laugh. Im a terrible singer"

He got his guitar and played the song "Brown Eyes" by Lady Gaga.

..._If everything was everything  
>But everything is over<br>Everything could be everything  
>If only we were older...<em>

Guess it's just a silly song about you  
>And how I lost you<br>And your brown eyes…

While he was playing it, he stared at Jewel's brown eyes. It was like they have a moment there. They just stared at each other's eyes.

"Wow. Bravo." Jewel said heartedly. "That was amazing"

"Thanks. Do you play any instrument?" he asked.

"I,uhh, play the piano and violin"

"Cool. Now it's your turn to play"

"What? Noo. I –"

"Please?"

"Oh no. not those puppy dog eyes!"

"Please?"

"Okay fine" she gave in. She played the first part of the song Samson by Regina Spektor.

_You are my sweetest downfall_  
><em>I loved you first, I loved you first<em>  
><em>Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth<em>  
><em>I have to go, I have to go..<em>

"Wow! I'm astounded!" Jewel blushed as Logan complimented her.

"Im not as good as Tiffany, though. You should hear her sing, she's amazing."

"Hey, my band, Indigo, is opening for Landon Pigg's first gig at Venice beach. I would like it if you'd come."

"Yeah! Sure! I'd love to," she said. "When is it?"

"This Saturday"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-Ohhh<strong>

**Where will she be at this Saturday? The beach house with the single ladies or at Venice beach with Logan and his band?**

**Find out the next chapter! :D**

**Please review. Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Jewel was still asleep when Tiffany, Elizabeth, Chachi and Kendall dashed through her room.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Chachi said.

"Whaa-whuut are you doing in my room?"

"It's Saturday. Remember? We were planning to stay at our beach house? Now hurry up, we still have to go shopping at Rodeo" Kendall reminded her.

"That's today?"

"Yes, dearie. We're going to host a party tonight, so we need to shop!"

"But I have to be back by six, okay? I promised Logan I'm going to their gig at Venice later.."

"Is Indigo back again?" Tiff asked.

"Hurry now, we still have to set-up and prepare for the party later," Kendall ordered.

She hurriedly took a shower and changed her clothes. Then they went to Rodeo Drive to shop for an outfit for the party later. After setting up for the party, their guests were slowly arriving. Music blasted, people had started drinking and dancing and soon the party's just gotten wild.

"Hey guys, look what I have?" Chachi held out a bottle of tequila and handed them each a shot.

"Cheers to being single"

"Cheers to freedom!"

"Cheers to worry-free days without a boyfriend!"

"Cheers to being young, wild and free!"

They clinked each other's shots. "Woooohoooo!" they all screamed.

After drinking and dancing and getting wild with her newly-single-friends, Jewel didn't notice that she was getting tipsy and drunk. She stopped dancing and sat on the cabana.

"What time is it?" She asked one of the waiters.

"It's 9PM, ma'am."

"WHAAAAAT? Are you serious?" she stood up feeling tipsy. "I'm late for-"

Suddenly, she was facing a guy with a pair of amazing blue eyes. _Shit._

"Logan, I am really sorry! I, I forgot! I mean, I did, remember earlier.. I guess? But then I got this drunk.. am I drunk?" she asked woozily.

"What? Do you even know what you're saying? Look at you. You're wasted. You've been partying a lot lately. Going wild, drinking and everything. This is not you. You're not the Jewel Rae Jenner I used know."

"What am I, then?"

"You're this.. this designer-wearing-party-goer-and-wild version of her. This isn't a Hollywood audition, stop acting like someone you're not!" That brought Jewel to her senses.

"I'm not acting like someone I'm not!"

"So you're telling me this is what you are now? You know what, I liked you better before this. You were waaay more awesome when you were sober." And with that, Logan walked away. She was left with everybody staring at her. The girls tried to comfort her but she went on partying.

Jewel woke up the next day with a headache. _Ugh, I hate hangovers_. She sat up from the bed and noticed the others were already up.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head" Kendall said.

"Afternoon?"

"Uh-huh. You got pretty wild last night-"

"Yeah, more wild than any one of us" Liz added.

"What happened? I saw Logan storming out." Kendall continued.

"I totally forgot about that gig. You should've warned me about the time, you guys."

"We were intoxicated already. Sorry" Tiff said.

"Ugh. I just wanna go back to sleep and forget what happened last night"

"Nooo noo. We have to leave now. You take a shower and then we'll leave" Kendall said.

"Have you fallen for Logan Lerman?" Liz asked.

Shocked with what Liz just asked, she began to stutter, "I-I—uhh,- I don't know"

"Oh you definitely are, dearie" Kendall said and the others agreed.

"It's just that after last night, I felt like he broke up with me. And we haven't even been together yet." She said and added, "And! And.. Im not sure if he like-likes the way I like-like him. Me liking him is reality. Him liking me is fantasy. Me plus Him is too good to be true. To tell you honestly, I only agreed to go out with Patrick cause I was jealous that Logan was going out with that Lily Collins. Turns out they were only faking it for publicity."

"I think Logan likes you back. I mean, isn't it obvious?" Liz asked the other girls, they nodded.

"You know what you have to do? You go talk to him; be bold and daring! - not literally, though – and ask for forgiveness."

"He also hurt me you know. With all the things he said in front of everyone. But I don't blame him. I made a terrible mistake. And besides, he won't talk to me, that's for sure."

"You just have to give effort," Liz recommended.

"Okiee-dokiee, Dr. Phill"

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Lizzy" Kendall joked. They laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Logan talk to her? Find out on the next chapter!<strong>

**Please review! Thanks :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Feeling like she wanted her old self back again, Jewel wore her chambray button-down 3/4 with white lace tank top tucked in her tattered jeans and wore her Converse. Walking hurriedly to class when the bell rang, she tipped off. Someone was intentionally putting her foot on her so she would fall.

"Ouch!" she looked up and saw a Sophomore smirking.

"That's for hurting Logan Lerman, you bitch!"

Logan saw it and asked "Are you okay?"

"No, I sprained my ankle."

"Here, I'll bring you to the clinic" he carried her on his back. The others who witnessed it were shocked. _Word travels fast, and they must've known what happened the other day,_ she thought.

"Who was that girl?" she asked but Logan didn't answer.

_He must be still mad at me._

Logan dropped her off the clinic and talked to the nurse about what happened.

"An obsessed fan of mine intentionally made her trip off the floor on her way to class"

_Oh so she was one of his fans. No wonder she was so mad._ She thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Lerman" the nurse said. Logan nodded then looked at Jewel then left.

**o**

That afternoon, after class, Jewel was sitting by her window sill, facing Logan's room, with a guitar on her hand. She threw rocks at Logan's window to get his attention.

"Logan, please. Hear me out for a moment! I'm sorry okay?"

Logan went by his window and opened it. He looked annoyed, but she started playing the song "Baby Blue Eyes" by A Rocket to the Moon anyway.

_Baby, Baby Blue Eyes_  
><em>Stay With Me By My Side<em>  
><em>'til The Morning, Through The Night<em>  
><em>Well Baby, Stand Here Holding My Sides<em>  
><em>Close Your Baby Blue Eyes<em>  
><em>Every Moment Feels Right..<em>  
><em>Whoa Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh…<em>

"Logan, I'm really sorry about the other day. You were right about me.. that I was not becoming myself anymore. What you said to me hurt, but it made me realize a lot of things. And I thank you for that. I know what I did was totally wrong, and I accept my faults. I just can't afford to.. to lose you as my friend.. Well, honestly, I kind of wanted to be more than that."

That caught up his attention. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"Do I have to repeat everything?"

"No.. just the last part"

"I wanted us to be more than just friends. I like you, Logan. You are a genuine person and you have been there for me a lot. I have fallen for you and those blue eyes of yours. Which is why I sang that song earlier. I love the way you make me happy, the way you smile and honestly, I felt this kind of feeling when I started to get to know you. Before I was seeing Patrick. You know what triggered me to go out with him? When I knew you were dating someone, I got jealous. For some reason, I denied my feelings for you at first, but then, now, I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you. Yes. there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.."

Logan didn't say anything. He was too dumb-founded to even speak.

"Oh c'mon, what more can I do? I knew it was impossible for you to feel the same. Like what I said to the girls, Me liking you was reality. You liking me back is fantasy and you plus me is just too good to be true. I already poured my heart out and here you are, still not saying something."

Logan went out of his window and climbed to the tree which was in the middle of their houses, and sat on the branch. "Come over here," he said.

Jewel was shocked for a moment. But she did what Logan said and climbed to the branch where he sat, carefully so as she won't sprain her other ankle.

"I guess I wasn't man enough to say how I felt for you from the start. I was about to dedicate a song for you to tell you how I felt for you but you never came. I got disappointed but nonetheless, no hard feelings. I forgive you," Logan said. Jewel smiled happily and then Logan kissed her.

Jewel kissed him back. She felt the spark between them when they kissed.

"I love you" they said at the same time and laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Jewel and Logan had been together for months now. A lot of girls were pretty jealous when they knew about their relationship, even Kylie was a bit jealous. She was even in gossip sites again. She was known as "non-showbiz girlfriend" of two of some of the hottest Hollywood young faces. She had been Patrick Schwarzenegger's ex-girlfriend and now currently Logan Lerman's. But they know she'd been with Logan longer than with Patrick.

The month of May came and the Seniors were getting busier, with applying for college, getting ready for their senior prom, graduation and everything. Jewel was said to be the class valedictorian.

"Wow, congratulations!" Kendall exclaimed and hugged her.

" You've got the 3 B's!" Chachi said.

"3 B's?" Jewel asked.

"Beauty" Tiff said

"Body" Liz continued

"and Brains" Chachi added.

"Gee, thanks you guys." She said and hugged them all.

"You 3 are lucky to leave high school already. Kendall and I will still have to face one more year," Chachi told Tiffany, Elizabeth and Jewel.

"Yeah, high school won't be the same without you, guys. It's so sad to even think about it" Kendall said.

"We'll still hang out with each other ok? Even though we won't be here in LA most of the time, with all this movie projects I've been signed in, Tiffany with her singing career levelling up, and Jewel going to Columbia for Law school, we'll always keep in touch. We promise," Liz assured them.

"Awwe, you guys, Big hug again?" then they all hugged each other.

Jewel came home that afternoon, talked to her friends in New York on the phone and said goodbye. She went by her window, which was open most of the time, now that she's together with Logan. They agreed to open their windows now.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Jewel called out.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Logan appeared and they laughed.

"What are you doing today?"

"Uhh, not much. Just off with the phone with my agent," he replied.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?"

"Just reminding me of the premiere for Writers, which is this Saturday,"

"Ohh that's something to look forward to" Jewel said.

"Yeah. Hey, uhh, wait for a sec." Logan has gone somewhere in his room to get something.

"What are you looking for?" Jewel asked.

Logan was slid something in his pocket, then he went to the tree branch in between their house.

"Come here for a sec"

Jewel was excited for some reason. She didn't know why. She came by the branch and sat beside Logan. He took out the box he slid in his pocket. It was a Tiffany box. She could easily tell without even looking for its name, and just by looking at its color.

"I swung by Rodeo Drive earlier with Lucas. He asked me to come with him at the Tiffany and Co. boutique to look for a ring for his proposal to his girlfriend. And I saw this," he opened the box, showing her a bracelet. "I saw this Tiffany link bracelet with a heart clasp, and thought about you. About us. This bracelet symbolizes us being linked together with one heart. I thought of buying you a precious jewellery cause it sounds like your name, Jewel Rae and you're MY PRECIOUS" Logan did his best Gollum from Lord of the Rings impression when he said 'my precious'.

He paused and then continued, "I'm sorry, I know I sounded so cheesy" then chuckled.

"No, no. That's okay. It's perfect. Thank You, Gollum" she giggled.

Then they kissed.

"I'm surprised. I didn't expect this. If I knew, I would have given you something, too." Jewel said.

"No, it's okay. Just go to the prom with me, that'll do" Logan blushed and smiled.

"That. I can definitely do." she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Jewel, Kendall, Kylie, Tiffany, Lizzy, and Chachi were at the Kardahsian's residence getting ready for the premiere of Writers.

"Where's Logan?" Kylie asked.

"He already went ahead with his co-actors." Jewel replied. She wore a Versace dress sponsored by the Kardashian sisters.

"You look amazing with that dress, Jewel!" Kim suddenly went inside the room.

"Thank you, so much for this dress, Kim"

"No problem"

"You girls all look so glamorous!" she exclaimed like a proud mama.

"Don't we always?" Kendall smile-pouted.

"Of course, you do. We better hurry, the limo's downstairs."

Jewel was so excited cause it's her first time to be on the red carpet and it's her boyfriend's big night. They got to the limo and headed off. When they arrived, she saw Logan was being interviewed. What caught her attention was Logan's hand around Lily's waist.

_That must just only a friendly thing just for the paparazzi right? I mean, he already told me to be ready for what I'll be seeing in the movie, especially parts where he and Lily are together_. She thought.

The girls went to the carpet and was posing for the paparazzi.

"So, is it true that you two are dating again?" Jewel heard Guiliana Rancic ask Logan for E! news.  
>"Yes" Lily Collins answered with her British accent.<p>

_Say whuuut?_ Jewel thought in disbelief. The girls looked at her.

"How about the non-showbiz girl you just dated, Logan, what just happened?"  
>"Well, we called it off.. for some reason," Logan said.<p>

"Im pretty sure there's a good explanation for that," Tiff advised her.  
>"Yeah, just keep calm," Chachi added.<p>

"Wasn't it awkward that she used to date your co-actor, Patrick Schwarzenegger?"  
>"Yyyeah, it was bit. But Patrick and I eventually talked it through. We're good friends, actually."<br>"So what one word can you say about Lily?"  
>"Lily is amazing. Amazing in all aspects"<p>

"I'm keeping my cool, don'tcha guys worry. Maybe he's going to tell me after this," Jewel told the girls.

It seems like Logan forgot about her cause he wasn't looking for her. He went right away inside, holding hands with Lily.

_Maybe he didn't know I'm here already_. _I should text him_. Jewel texted him saying she's with the girls.

"Hey, can we go to the ladies' for a while?" Kendall asked. They each went inside a cubicle in the ladies' room, when they heard someone talking.

Girl1: Did you see the photos of Logan and Lily in the internet?  
>Girl2: Which one?<br>Girl1: The one with the kiss at Venice last Tuesday. I was too grossed out. So much PDA and everything.  
>Girl2: I heard Logan wasn't really over her ex-gf.<br>Girl1: That's what they say, but seeing them together, I guess he's moved on.  
>Girl2: That girl must've been lucky, you know, that she's dated Patrick and Logan.<br>Girl1: I know right? She isn't even famous!  
>Girl2: I heard she's also here at the premiere. Talk about awkward. Who invited her?<br>Girl1: I don't know. As long as she won't make a scene. That won't cause any fuss.

When they heard them leaving, the girls got out of the cubicle together, except for Jewel.

"Jewel! Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"He didn't even tell me he went out with Lily this week! No wonder why he's been so suspicious lately. It started with that call with his agent," Jewel sobbed.

"Maybe he didn't want you to know so you won't get hurt," Tiff said.

"Well, I'm hurt now. He technically just cheated on me! I don't care if that's only for publicity! He's been dishonest!"

"Don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up" Kendall said.

"I don't care! I wanna go home. Take me home please!" Jewel demanded.

"Yeah, I think we should," Chachi agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Logan tried calling her but she won't answer. She won't even talk to him when they see each other in the halls or in class. Logan asked her friends, but even them won't talk to him.

_She must've known already. I know that she will. Eventually. But I wanted to be the one to tell her. Stupid, stupid, me. I should've told her from the start. _He thought.

Jewel closed her bedroom windows. Logan tried to go to her house but her mom says she won't come down. He took some stones from their lawn, got back to his room and threw some on her window. He's already thrown a lot of stones, she still won't open it and talk. Irritated, he accidentally hit the last stone really hard, which caused it to break into pieces.

"What the fuck!" she finally came out.

"Jewel, Jewel, please listen to me! Please!" he pleaded. "Just for a minute"

"What?" she said angrily.

"Im sorry okay? Im sorry. Reaaaally sorry. I was going to tell you. Really, I was. I wanted to tell you in person. I wanted you to know through me, not by someone else. I guess I was being stupid, I wasn't thinking. Listen, all of it.. all of it is fake. Like before, it was only for publicity. Nothing real, I swear! We only did it to capture the public's eyes."

"I thought u said u weren't in it to be famous."

"I am not in it for fame. You know that. It's what the production team wants. I don't have any choice there."

"Did you like it?"

"NO!"

"Then why would you let them manipulate you? It's your life! You make your choices"

"That's just how it goes around here. That's how it just works"

"This is the very reason why I don't like moving here in LA. People in Hollywood are too caught up with what other people think. They're not thinking about themselves. Why can't you people just go natural and simple? It may be boring sometimes but we all know it's what's best for all of us."

"What am I to do? Take everything back and tell people I made that all up? I told you the truth. None of it was real. There's really nothing to be sensitive about."

"Nothing to be sensitive about? The fact that you lied to me, made out with another girl, and made me feel less important than your publicity, and there's nothing to be sensitive about?" And with that, Jewel walked out of her room.

"Fuck!" Logan yelled and threw all the things that were in his table. "So stupid. Ugh"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**What would happen to them? Would they find their way back to each other's arms again? Find out in the coming chapters to come.**

**PS. i'll be out on a vacay with my family since it's Summer here. and we deff need a vacay, so just so you know, i might not be able to update this for a week. sorry to keep you hanging. promise to update more as soon as i get back! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 – Prom night**

_I missed her. A lot. This can't be happening. It's Prom Night later and we're not in good terms. I guess I'll be going dateless.. Gah! What are you thinking, Logan? Are you giving up? No, I won't give up! I love her. It is clear in my cerebrum that I love her with all my hypothalamus. That's what a psychologist told me about the right way to say it, and that "I love you with all my heart" is totally wrong._  
>-This is what has been going on through Logan's thoughts the whole day.<p>

He called up his friend, Dean and asked him to help make a video. They made a quick funny video together about how awesome Jewel is and then Logan got a guitar and sang a song entitled "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up…<em>

_Jewel, I'm not going to give up on us. I love you and I'm really sorry. From the bottom of my heart. It is clear in my cerebrum that I love you with all my hypothalamus. I just learned that saying "I love you with all my heart" is totally wrong. (_he explained_) I'm sorry. to infinity and beyond._

After they've finished making it, they posted it on YouTube in their account, monkeynuts1069. Five minutes later, they have about 500 thousand views and most of the comments were saying that they should get back together because they want Logan to be happy. Some comments were even saying that they hate Lily Collins and that they were suspecting her to be the reason why Logan and Jewel broke up. Some comments were saying they're jealous of Jewel, but they just want Logan to be happy.

Jewel was in her pyjamas, all curled up on her bed. Her window had been fixed and she added blinds to cover up her room. She didn't want to see Logan next door. It was Prom Night and she wasn't in the mood to go. Deep down inside, she missed him but she still couldn't get over what he just did. She opened her bedside drawer and saw her Tiffany bracelet Logan gave her when he asked her out for Prom. Kendall and the other girls just called her up begging her to go and that they'd ditch their own dates and they'd date each other, instead. She badly wanted to go but because of her pride, she just couldn't. She also didn't want to ruin their Prom.

"_If you change your mind, we're always here for you," Kendall told her._

"_Thank you" she replied._

Out of curiosity, Jewel opened her blinds and looked across her room. She saw Logan just staring towards her room. He has that hopeful look in his blue eyes. For a moment, they were locked in each other's eyes, neither of them saying something or even moving.

_This is ridiculous, I won't change my mind_. Jewel thought then closed her blinds again.

She sighed_. I wish we didn't move here in LA. I wish I was with my friends in New York. We had so much plans for our prom.._

Suddenly her phone rang. It was her friends from New York. _Speaking of.._

"Jewel Rae Jenner, you have got to open YouTube right now!" Jean demanded her.

"Why?" she asked

"Just open it!"

"Okay, chill!" She opened her laptop and went to YouTube. "What now?"

"Go to the trending videos" Jess answered.

For a moment, she thought her friends were going crazy again. It's probably one of those 'What Girls Really' updates they keep sharing her. But when she saw IT. What they really mean. She just couldn't speak. It wasn't the update of 'What Girls Really'. IT was a video. For her. From monkeynuts1069. From Logan. Uploaded hours ago. Now a million hit. She opened it immediately.

"We gotta go. We hope you'll make the right decisions. We just want you to be happy. Bye! See you pretty soon, gorgeous!" her friends hung up.

She played IT. She giggled at the first part where Dean and Logan was talking about her and when she heard Logan sing, she couldn't help but cry. She cried even more while she was listening to Logan's message.

_I can't believe it! A public apology! Take that, Lily Collins! Ha-ha-ha! _She laughed like a crazy person.

**She read some of the comments:**

_Awwe, Logan! How sincere of you to do this. The girl is so lucky!_

_She better forgive you, Logan, or we'll hate her for being so stupid not to._

_Screw that Lily Collins. I bet she's the reason why you broke up._

_Awwwe how sweet! You two should get back!_

_I hate Lily Collins! I think you're better off without her, Logan. If you're happy with this Jewel girl, you should go for it. If it makes you happy, then we're happy for you. We'll always and forever be Lermaniacs no matter what._

_Hey, no hating! Make peace, not war! - Bro, way to go! I'm so proud of you, lil brother! –Lucas_

-l

_Ohh my goodness. I guess I have to do what I have to do._ Jewel thought and hurriedly opened her blinds again. Logan's room was dark. _He must've gone to the prom already._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Im back! Sorry it took me a long time to update.<strong>

**How sweet is Logan? Please review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Jewel went over her closet and found out she doesn't have anything to wear. She went down hurriedly.

"Sweetie, is that you?" Her mom asked. "There's a box sent here for you."

"Box?" she went to the living room where her mom and dad was. Her dad handed her a big, white box. There was a letter in it, saying, "In case you change your mind, xoxo Kendall, Lizzy, Tiff and Chachi"

"I thought Kendall is still in 11th grade, how come she's going to the senior prom?" her dad asked.

"She'd been asked out by a senior, dad. Chachi, too" she replied.

"They didn't bribe those guys, did they?" her father joked.

"Daaad" she frowned at her father.

"l was just kidding, honey." He giggled.

"Sweetie, no need to waste time. You should go!" her mom said.

"Yes, I should, mom. But the problem is, I don't know how to—wait, I have an idea!" she kissed her parents' cheeks and headed off to the next door.

"Jewel, I'm sorry but Logan already left." Mrs. Lerman said.

"Is Lindsey here, Mrs. Lerman?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm here!" Lindsey appeared behind her mom.

"I need help." She pleaded.

"Sure. Come!"

Lindsey did all her hair and make-up. She changed to the dress the girls just gave her. It was a blue Versace dress. _Another designer outfit, but I don't care as long as I have something to wear._

"Wow, you look really beautiful" Lindsey complimented her.

"Thanks, you did a pretty good job" Jewel said gratefully.

"You'd still look beautiful even without the make-up and the hair and everything. Beautiful inside and out. No wonder my brother liked you" Lindsey smiled.

Jewel blushed and said, "Thanks. I've always wanted to have a sister like you"

"I've always wanted to have a sister, too."

"Well, I better hurry so I could still catch my prince charming."

"Good luck!" Lindsey exclaimed.

She went off, borrowed her parents' car and headed to the school. The gym was crowded that night and she couldn't find Logan. She noticed people were giving her stares and she felt awkward.

"Jewel! You came!" Kendall exclaimed and hugged her.

"Have you seen Logan?"

"Yeah, I saw him a while ago, he just left the gym."

She ran through the hallways, searching for him. Until she saw him. Outside, by the garden, sitting and just staring blankly at the floor. He looked up and saw her. Standing up and slowly walking towards her, he said, "Wow You look amazing."

"Amazing in all aspects?" she teased.

"Amazing in all aspects" he guaranteed.

"Thanks. Your sister helped me"

For a moment, they just stared at each other, aware of the awkward space they are in.

"You know, sometimes I think I don't deserve u. I mean, you're one of Hollywood's most wanted young celebrity. You're huuuge in the showbiz industry. You're a somebody.." Jewel paused then continued "and I'm a nobody."

Logan went closer.

"No, no don't say that," he said shushing her. "You're my special someone. and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I won't let my career ruin our relationship. ever again. I assure you."

There was a short silence. Then Jewel broke it and said, "I chose to keep on with this relationship for all the things you've done good; not the One thing you have just done wrong. I chose to forgive you."

"Thank you. For a moment, I was just staring at your window, waiting.. and hoping for you to change your mind. When u opened your blinds and closed it back, I thought there was no hope, so I left."

"It took me a long time to realize. If it weren't for my friends in New York, I wouldn't have seen the video."

"You saw the video?"

"Yes. I can't believe you made that for me. I feel awkward. A million hits? My goodne—"

Logan suddenly kissed her.

"I love you." Logan said.

"I love you, too"

"So, are we a match?" he asked.

"I don't see why we don't. I mean, I'm wearing a blue dress that matches your blue eyes. You're wearing a tie that matches my eyes."

"Your beautiful eyes," he corrected.

She smiled, then blushed.

"Do you want to dance?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, let's go inside?" she asked and started walking towards the door going inside.

"Wait.." Logan said pulling her, "Like, I said. I was hoping.." then the garden was lit up. Beautiful lights. Then violins started to play. Logan offered his hand and she took it. They went towards the center of the garden then danced.

Then they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AAH! Tell me watchu think of this chapter. Please review! Thanks :)<strong>

**This isn't over yet!**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"It's here!" Jewel exclaimed when she opened their mailbox. "It's here!"

Before she knocked at the Lermans', the door opened and Logan came out, holding an envelope.

"Okay, let's open it at the count of three. 1.. 2.. go!" Logan said excitingly.

"Wait, wait, I'm scared! I don't want to open mine. You open mine" Jewel said, giving him her envelope.

"Here, you open mine," he handed his envelope.

They both opened the envelope they were holding. It was from the college they have just applied. Yesterday, Logan got his reply but he waited for Jewel's to arrive so they could open theirs together. They read it nervously.

"You're in!" they both said at the same time. Then hugged each other.

"Yay! New York, here we come!" Jewel exclaimed. She was so happy about it.

"Neeew Yoooooork! Concrete Jungle where dreams are made of!" Logan sing-sang. "This is great! You, in Columbia, and me in NYU!"

"Yeah, you and me in New York. This is too good to be true! I just couldn't wait!" Jewel jumped up and down.

Then they kissed.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking of having a sequel to this one. What do you think?<strong>

**Please tell me if you like to have a sequel to this. Thanks :)**

**P.S If I get a 5 'Yes' then i'll make one :D**


End file.
